In another life
by Azilia james
Summary: That one faithful day when the Ghost crew got the force sensitive stowaway, Kanan couldn't scence the force in Ezra. Now they still got the kid for the occasional mission, but that was about it. What happence when little by little, Kanan begins to see the force in Ezra, or more importantly, what happence when the Empier see's it too?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place about 2 months after spark of hope.

…

"Kanan" said Sabine, "we need the crates, there right on the outskirts of the Imperial camp, we can slip in and no one will see us, but it's the lock, that ones going to be a bit harder in we want to get into the storage locker and get the blasters out of Imperial custody." She said looking to everyone in the crew.

"Can't you just bomb the door?!" Grumbled Zed.

"No, she can't," said Kanan. "The storage until that is being kept on the outside of the base on Lothal is right on the outside of the camp, there will only be two guards on the door, and we can take them out no problem, but if we blast that door down? Well all the bucket heads in the camp will hear it, and there's only one exit in the bunker. It would be suicide."

"Well then how do we plan to get the doors open? We need to get the blasters out of Imperial custody, and there being shipped out tomorrow! The more weapons they have, the worse life gets for all of the outer rim planets."

"Well" said Sabine, "looks like we're out of options." She said, looking to Kanan.

"Let's go find the kid."

….

Ever since the day, around two months ago, when the kid helped out with freeing the wookies, whenever they were in a jam, they called up the kid, if they didn't need too much attention on themselves. Whether it was needing a lock pick, or if they were really desperate and needed to go to the black market, which they were fairly unfamiliar with, they would find the kid to make sure they didn't get scammed.

And they always knew where to find him.

The streets.

…

The crew walked through the hot, dry grounds of Lothal, through the busy market place, with storm troopers terrorizing fruit salesmen, people trying to get by, and kids running at there feet, playing Loth-tag.

Hera was back on the ship, the mission was going to take place later at night, the base was not too far from the capital city, so they had to find the kid before then, or else the shipment would be gone, and so would the mission.

Zeb hit Kanan with the back of his hand, on Kanan's stomach. "There." He pointed.

A few yards ahead of them they saw the kid, a storm trooper stood with his back to Ezra, the crew watched as he, in a swayed motion, swiped mp something from his belt, and keep moving as if nothing had happened, as the storm trooper realized what had happened, and turned, the kid had already climbed the the nearest building and disappeared.

The crew was confused, as they walked closer to the group of Imperials, but before soon, a voice came flowing through all of there coms, "all troopers report to the man square, this is a code red emergency, I repeat, code red emergency."

All of the troopers suddenly dropped what they were doing, and ran off, then, the kid appeared again, using a thick power line as a some what, zip line, as he leaned on the ground, and made his way to the crates, stripping them of anything that could be useful.

The crew simply smirked at how good he was at tricking solders, and how funny it would be when the storm troopers returned.

"Hey kid." Kanan called, as they walked up to him.

"Hey, what's up? Im working here." He smirked at he gestured towards the crates that he was stripping for spare parts.

"We need a lock pick" said Sabine, crossing her arms, "you up for it?"

"What for?" He questioned.

"Messing with the Empire." She responded.

"Ezra simply rolled his eyes. "And what exactly do you think I'm doing at the moment?" He replied.

Zeb growled, as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't get smart, kid."

"It's kind of hard when I'm such a genius!" He smirked.

"That's it!" Growled Zeb, "Kanan, and I please pound his head in now!"

"Look at the time." Said Ezra, as he slowly backed away from the Lasat.

"Kid, wait." Said Kanan. "Can you pick the lock or not?"

"I can pick any lock." Ezra responded. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a, how did you phrase it again? Oh yea, street rat."

The crew simply looked at him. Ezra sighed. "Ok, ok, I've got to go to the black market and see what I can get for this stuff, just tell me when and where."

Kanan raised an eyebrow, like he did every time the kid brought up the black market. "Aren't you a little young to be going to the black market?" He questioned, seeing as the last time they had an encounter was at the black market, when Ezra hade sure they didn't get scammed. And he was good at it, and the people there knew him, he was good, far too good at it then any fourteen year old kid should be. Heck, then any adult should be!

Ezra simply responded, "aren't you a little old to be asking a kid to lock pick for you?"

Kanan sighed. "Imperial base on the outskirts of town, storage until nine, nightfall."

And just like that, Kanan sensed the storm troopers reterning, and was about to tell the kid, when he simply shot up and said, "see you there!" Then scrambled up a building and begun jumping from roof top, and the storm troopers returned.

"It was that kid again!" One of the storm troopers shouted shouted.

"After him!" Another one demanded.

"What's the point? You know we won't catch him!"

The crew simply snickered. Guess they'd see him at nightfall.

….

One shot, should I make it a one shot? Yea, it's a one shot! If you want more then tell me, if you liked how it ended, just tell me in reviews! Thanks! ;)

-Azilia


	2. Chapter 2- Duck

Chapter 2- Duck

…..

The crew waited at the storage bay, having just used the Jedi mind trick on the two troopers, the sun was just going down when it seemed apparent that Zeb was about to growl something when they all hear something from above. It was coming from the roof of the storage unit, they must have been discovered as Hera and Sabine drew their blasters toward the sound.

"Whoa, and hear I thought it was invitation only!" Smirked Ezra with his hands in the air as he jumped from the roof and landed on the ground as they lowered their weapons.

"Thought you were an imperial, sorry. " said Sabine.

"Fair assumption." Said Ezra as he inspected the lock. It was just then Kanan noticed the sharp and some what purple bruise below Ezra's eye. Kind of hard to miss.

Kanan rolled his eyes, "kid, what happened to your face?"

Ezra looked annoyed, "did you ask me here to pick a lock or talk about my day?" He said, still fiddling with the lock.

"Where'd you get the bruise kid?" Kanan asked once again.

"Where'd you get the light saber?" Ezra asked him, remembering in that first day, Ezra attempting to steal it and Kanan catching his before he made it half way out of the ship.

Kanan frowned, "how's the lock coming?"

"Bold lockable 8-17 cripton re-enforced steel with a electronic mechanism." Ezra mumbled to himself.

"Crrr-Cripton? Re-enforced? What's the kids talkn' about?!" Zeb said, lacking patients.

Ezra sighed. "It means, that I'll be right back." He said as he begun climbing the storage unit until me was on the roof again.

"Hold one just a second kid, where are you going?" Kanan said from on the ground.

Ezra smirked and looked at Sabine. "To mess with the empire!" He aid before seemingly disappearing.

Zeb turned to Sabine. "I blame you." He joked.

…

Ezra stood atop the storage unit as he was just out of sight, as he looked to the impearial base below. There was precisely two docked TIE fighters, one docked walker, six crates of blasters and about sixty bucket heads away from him and the control room.

It had been an electronic lock. The only way to get it off was to do it from the inside. Literally. He had to get across the yard, past the two troopers on the doors and past the three workers at the controls. "This otta be fun." Ezra mumbled to himself.

He jumped off of the storage unit just before the light of one of the towers shined on him, and landed in between the unit and another building. He heard someone coming and quickly ducked behind a crate of blasters. It was a cadet. Perfect.

Ezra quickly grabbed his energy slingshot and blasted the cadet, only a slight cry escaped his lips before falling unconscious. Ezra might have felt bad for the kid, if he hadn't been working for the empire.

He quickly began taking the armor off of him, he had taken off the helmet and seen the kids face, short black curly hair, closed eye (which was a good thing!) and light brown skin. Ezra glanced down at the name tag on the front of the shirt.

'Leonnis, Zare'

"Sorry 'Zare'" Ezra mumbled as he dragged him behind a crate. "Nothing personal."

…..

The crew waited axially they waited for the kid to return.

"Gah!" Zeb growled, "the kid ditched us."

"I say we give him another minuet." Said Hera. "Ezra's gotten us out a good share and has never ducted out before."

"So?" Growled Zeb, having liking the kid about as much as Chopper Zapping him at midnight.

"So." Said Hera, "we give Ezra another minuet." She said, being the only one to use him by his real name.

And just when seemingly a fight was going to break out, the door, by its self, opened.

"What the…" Sabine trailed off.

"Told you so!" Hera said in delight, as she ran into the storage unit, and began getting the crates.

The crew haveing some phrased looks before following Hera in.

….

Got in. Got lock off, now, getting out. Slightly more tricky.

Especially considering that the energy bolt he had shot at the cadet should be wearing off soon. And as soon as he woke up, the whole camp would know to be looking for so one in his armor.

Ezra snuck past the unconscious workers, and went back out into the busy imperial yard, trying to act as non-chalet as possible. He hurried back to the alleyway to get back over to the storage unit, it was the best way out, plus he didn't want the ghost crew to think he'd been captured again, he didn't want to give the over grown fur ball lasat the satisfaction.

When Ezra made it back to the allyway next to the storage unit where ha had hid the kid, Ezra briefly considered leaving behind the cadet uniform, but decided agents it, seeing as when they realized the unconscious kid in the allyway, along with the workers and guards, and the open storage unit with weapon crate empty? Well they would clue in pretty quickly. And even if he was a soon-to-be-storm trooper, Ezra didn't want him getting the blame. Mostly because Ezra knew what the empire did to thoughs who were, 'un-loyal' and he didn't really want the kids blood on his hands.

He was about to hop up onto the storage unit when something, no, someone grabbed his ankle.

"Hey!" The voice said. "What do you think your doing?!"

….

The crew activated the anti-gravity modulators on as many crates as they could. They had to move fast.

"How did the door open?" Sabine questioned as they activated the crates. "I mean, kid disappears, door opens. Not a quintets."

"Don't know, but he got the job done, he did good." Said Hera.

"He did okay." Corrected Kanan, resulting in Hera simply shaking her head.

"Sabine, you almost done?" She asked. "Sabine?"

Sabine ran from behind a corner with a blank stair on her face as she handed Hera an important looking data pad, with Kanan looking over her shoulder, and eventually even Zeb coming over to see what wall the fuss was about.

"What is it?" Asked Kanan, as Hera skimmed it.

"Kyber crystals." She mumbled. "The empire is having a Kyber crystal shipment."

"Karabast." Mumbled Zeb.

"We know the empire isn't going to do anything good with such a powerful crystal." Said Sabine, sliding on her helmet.

"Well we gotta stop it!" Said Zeb, "where is the shipment being held?"

Hera continued to skim the data pad, before bleakly looking up. "That kind of information is classified. Too important to be lying around in a storage unit. There's only one place they would keep information like that. In the hands of their own, someone high up but not too, I bet it's Agent Kallus." She said, sending Zeb into a snarl, as he rubbed the top of his head, where the scar was still fresh.

They had gone to stop a shipment of iron disrupters and had a, 'fall in' with the agent himself. Him and Zeb got into a great Bo-riffle battle, resulting in Kanan not being able to get to him in time, and two and a half very long weeks in the med-bay.

"Well where would he be keeping it?" Asked Kanan.

"On a data pad most likely, probably in his office, where someone would least expect it." Sighed Hera. "I bet he's keeping it at the cadet academy on lothal."

"You mean that place where they brain wash kids into the empire?" Growled Zeb.

"Yup" sighed Sabine. "We'll have to confirm with Vizago, but I think it's a pretty safe bet."

"Doesn't matter anyway." Muttered Zeb, as he turned to pull a creat.

"Why wouldn't it?" Questioned Kanan, the rest tuned to the lasat.

"You honestly think any of us would pass for a cadet?" Asked Zeb.

…...

"Hey!" Yelled Ezra, trying to wiggle free if the iron grasp, as he failed, and fell to the ground along with the one who grabbed him. It was the same kid he jumped.

"Ok, ok! Just please, don't call in re-enforcements, they'll lock me up for sure, just let go!" Said Ezra, still trying to pull away from the fingers that encircled his leg.

Suddenly the finger uncoiled and the kid got up. "Relax, I'm not going to rat on you!" He said, offering him a hand up.

Ezra questionaly took it, as he helped him up and looked strangely at the kid in front of him. "Names Zare, Zare Leonnis, but you might know that from my name tag in the stolen armor your wearing."

"Uh, yea, sorry, uh, I'll give it back." Said Ezra, still very confused of what was happening.

Zare laughed a bit. "No thanks, I want them to know my armor was stolen or else they might pin this whole thing on me!"

"Why are you helping me?" Ezra questioned.

Zare sighed. "You jump me to mess with the empire?" He asked.

"Umm, yea?" Said Ezra.

"Then that's all I need to know!" He said smiling.

"So, your agents the empire too?" Asked Ezra.

"Hey." Said the kid, "your doing undercover work? So am I. Let's just say I'm hear to….find somebody."

"Well, uh, thanks. Thanks a lot. We'll keep in touch." Said Ezra, as he was about to make his way off.

"Wait." Said Zare. "What's your name?"

"Dev. Dev Morgan."

…..

Just as the crew got the last of the crates out the alarms went off.

Zare had tried to keep them stalled as long as possible without looking suspicious, but eventually the workers were found and so were the rebels.

The crew was just finishing up when the blaster fire started. Ezra jumped off of the roof and joined the ghost crew. "Nice of you to join us." Said Sabine as she shot two troopers perfectly in the head. Luckily for them it was set to stun.

"Hey, did the door open or not!" Said Ezra with a slight smile as he used his energy bolt to hit another guard.

"Cargo's been loaded, let's move!" Said as the rest of the crew, and Ezra, followed her into the town and began whizzing though buildings and street corners trying to lose the remaining storm troopers. At this point they were just following Ezra, he knew the streets better then any of them!

Once they had seemingly been in the clear, Ezra turned to them.

"Well it's been fun. If you ever need me for another op, you know where to find me." He said, some of the crew giving slight nods.

"Thanks kid." Said Sabine as she turned on her heal and begun waking.

Hera playfully rolled her eyes and Sabine's thank you. "Thank you Ezra." She said. "We'll come find you if we need your…expertise, again.

But just then, as they were walking away, Kanan scened another force signature. One of the storm troopers must have followed them!

He quickly turned around to see one hiding behind a building, with a blaster pointed towards Ezra's back.

He was about to warn him, when, Ezra got an odd look on his face, like he was, confused? Then a look of realization hit him as he quickly ducked just as a blaster shot whizzed abound his head. He then tuned and scurried up a building.

His back had been turned, the trooper not making a sound. It all just seemed like one sick magic trick.

The crew noticed Kanan rapidly turn with a look of confusion lay plastered on his face.

"Uh, Kanan? You alright there mate?" Said Zeb.

"Y-yea. Fine. " he said as he continued to walk with the crew. But there was one question that would keep him up at night,

'How did the kid know to duck?'

…

-Azilia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi guys! Just wanted to say that there are going to be a LOT less spelling mistakes in this one!

….

Agent Kallus simply stood with confused eyes and a satisfied smile.

He had been standing, chewing out a trooper for missing a clear shot at one of the rebels accomplices, but the story the scared storm trooper had conjured up and somewhat intrigued Kallus.

As the trooper continued to splutter out a series of words trying to explain himself, and at the same time make scenes if the situation, Kallus just put his hand up to stop him.

"All the things you say are true, trooper?"

"Yes sir! I swear on the emperor himself! B-but I w-will except any punishment you see fit-t."

The trooper jumped the slightest bit at the sudden low chuckle that erupted from Kallus. "You are not in trouble boy. You would not understand, but you have stumbled onto something much bigger then missing a simple target. You may have possibly stumbled upon a great opportunity," Kallus then turned to the holo table behind him and began typing in a call, "or a great threat. That is all." He said, leaving the both confused and relived storm trooper scrambling out of the room, most likely to run to his friends and tell them of the confusing tail. Fresh out of the academy they had only heard tails of interactions with the agent himself, but never before had he ever spoken to a not-high-up worker unless it was to, 'deal out' punishments. The whole situation seeming very suspicious.

As soon as the doors closed, an image erupted from the holo table. A truly terrifying sight, the colour's of the holo table making whatever images that appeared consisting of only blue, but even this figure seemed, off in the eyes, they seemed evil. It was a pau'an.

"What is the meaning of this encounter, Kallus?" Demanded the figure.

"Ah, inquisitor. I think I may have found something."

…..

Hera sighed. "Where out of options." She said to the rest of the crew as they all say together in the cockpit. "They'd recognize Sabine in a heart beat, and I hate to say it but I think it's pretty obvious that were all just a bit too old to pass as cadets."

"So what? We just let the empire get away with the shipment?!" Growled Zeb.

"what about chopper?" Asked Kanan. "Sabine gives him a paint job, he looks like an imperial droid, gets Intel, gets out?"

"Wouldn't work." Said Sabine. "droids don't have authorization to those sorts of levels. Their really strict about where they do and don't go. One droid wheels out of line, sometimes the whole facility goes on lock down!"

"So now what?" Asked Hera.

"I say we quit this stealth attack! Take the Ghost and blast them out of their socks!" Said Zeb. "Make a distraction, and when everyone's off fighting the rebels ship, we get the Intel! And we get to bust up some bucket heads too."

"No Zeb." Sighed Kanan. "Two reasons of why that plan is so terrible. One, it's an imperial academy, the place is crawling with fire power that could take out the Ghost, and scenes us coming before we could get one shot in, let alone sneak in the place! And second, it's an imperial academy! Even if it is training to become troopers, the places is crawling with kids! I think I speak for everyone one that point."

Zeb growled. "But-"

"Zeb!" Interrupted Sabine, "do you really want to go blowing up kids?!"

Zeb sighed. "No. Even if they are bein' brain washed, I'm not goin' to' go shooting up jr. But I think we might jus' be outta options here!"

Hera put her bright emerald eyes to the ceiling. "Well…" She breathed.

"Well what?" Said Kanan. Eye brow arched and arms crossed across his tight chest.

"I'm just saying, we're kind of or of options here… Maybe Ezra knows something we don't?"

"The kid?!" Answered Zeb, "how would he know something we don't?"

"Look," said Hera, "hate to say it, but there are a lot of hackers on the streets! Those people are smart, some of them too smart. I've heard that some of them can hack into imperial files. Highly illegal. Highly dangerous. And, are only shot."

"And what makes you think the kid knows where to find these people?" Questioned Sabine.

"He knows his way around. Bound to know a few people. We don't know where to look. And even if we did, if a bunch of people no ones ever seen before walks in and starts asking for a hacker? We'd get killed! Hate to say it, but Ezra knows a lot of thouse kinds of people. It's our best bet!"

"She's right" sighed Kanan.

"Looks like we better go find some troopers with there helmets on backwards." Sabine said, rolling her eyes and spinning in her chair.

"Yea." Chuckled Kanan, "say what you want about the kid, but he's not bad at putting one over on troopers!"

"Who isn't?" Said Zeb.

…...

Ezra had been running from roof top to roof top. He was moving faster then the wind, and no way he was going to stop. His heart was racing just about as fast as his adrenalin. He had managed to get away with mostly a few cuts, hopefully not deep enough for stitches, they mostly littered his arms and chest. And that was lucky! He had a few starches form an assortment of knifes and other sharp objects, a fat lip, and not even a full black eye, just the corner was the slightest bit purple. Nothing.

Long story short, Ezra had learned not to be a smart mouth to a gang leader. He had friends.

A few weeks ago Ezra refused to steal the credits out of the old lady's cash register. The women was eighty-three and worked everyday of her life selling fruit from her farm to make sure her three grad children could have warm cloths for lothalen winter. She was a good women who survived the empire taking over, them trying to take her farm, and knew his parents.

But the gang knew.

They knew how sneaky Ezra was, pulling the wool over the eyes of multiple storm troopers, they knew he could get the money no problem. Obviously Ezra refused. Her two muscular God sons always sat right outside her stand, and wouldn't let any of the gang members ten feet within the women, she was well known amongst the towns people, and most went to her for fruit, so she made twice as much as the other store keepers, so she was twice as much as a target.

When Ezra refused they weren't very happy, and today just happened to be the day they repaid the favor.

Ezra knew he had lost them a while ago, but the fear wouldn't let him stop! Besides, Ezra single handily ticked off one of the biggest gangs in capital city! Half his crew was most likely looking for him by now! Ezra had gotten away before they could really make their point clear. They didn't like that either.

They were long gone by now, Ezra assumed, seeing as Ezra had made it half way across the city by now! Between the street smarts and fear he was moving pretty fast! The only thing that stopped him was someone calling his name, well, his annoying nickname! He just knew it was the Ghost crew.

…

The crew had made it into the city as they begun looking for the raven haired boy himself.

"Where are we even suppose to look?" Barked Zeb. "He could be anywhere!"

"I'm sure we'll find Ezra somewhere!" Said Hera.

"Ezra? Ezra Bridger?" Questioned a man who towered over even Zeb. He was a human male, wore a sleeveless shirt and jacket to show off his muscles that where approximately the size of Kanan's head. He was pretty intimidating.

"Who wants to know?" Asked Kanan.

"Me." Said the man, crossing his huge arms across his even bigger chest.

"Look, we'd be lying if we said we didn't know who he was," said Sabine, "but we'd also be lying if we said we knew where he was." She said coldly.

He then walked right up to her. "Look little missy, I'm not in the mood for no games. You see him, you tell me." He said before walking away and seemingly disappearing.

"Kid made friends." Noted Zeb.

"Looks like it." Mumbled Kanan.

"Problem at hand" said Hera. "We still don't know where he is."

"There!" Pointed Sabine, to figure hopping from building to building faster then a reenforced speeder.

"Hey, kid!" Shouted Kanan, making him stop dead in his tracks, and look down.

He then hopped from the building and onto the dirt road of which the Ghost crew stood on. "Back so soon?" He smirked.

"Whoa! Wha' happened to you kid?!" Said Zeb, not even trying to mask his surprise.

"Like you care." Rolled Ezra.

"Made new friends I see." Marked Hera, scanning him with her eyes.

"What's that mean?" Asked Ezra cautiously.

"I mean we bumped into one, and he didn't look too happy!" Said Sabine.

Ezra's eyes suddenly got wider at the mention, and began scanning the street rapidly. "Tall? Black hair? Muscles bigger then your head?" Asked Ezra quickly.

"Yea." Said Zeb cautiously.

"Man! He moves fast!" Ezra breathed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Kid, who was that guy?!" Asked Kanan.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "let's just say that guy wanted me to do something, I said no, and that guy has lots of 'friends'."

"He the one who messed up your face?" Asked Zeb, arms crossed.

"And others." Said Ezra, a bit too casually. "Look, do you need me for something or not?"

"Hacking onto imperial files that are kept only in imperial, higher class's custody. You up for it?" Said Sabine, getting right to the point, and ignoring the elbow to the rib she got from Hera.

Ezra's eyes widened even more. "Whoa. That's some pretty tricky business, with some pretty tricky people. Are you sure you can't get it by going undercover or something?" He asked.

"Kid, if we could do that then do you think we'd be here!" Said Zeb.

"Just asking!" Said Ezra, putting his hands in the air, showing he surrendered.

Sabine sighed, once again, getting right to the point. "The intel's being kept in a imperial academy."

"Wow." Laughed Ezra. "Good point, I think you'd have a hard time posing as cadets!"

"Can you do it or not?" Asked Kanan.

"If you mean do I know people who can do it? Yes. But it's gonna cost you. And no guarantees you'll walk out of there the same way you walked in." Said Ezra.

"You up for it, kid?" Asked Zeb.

Ezra laughed. "Me? The question is, are you?"

…

-Azilia


	4. Chapter 4- A bad plan gone worse

Chapter 4- A bad plan gone worse

(Yea, I m a HUGE procrastinator, I need to pack up my entire room for renovations, and I haven't even STARTED yet! So, you know, why not just write a fricken' fanfiction chapter! That outta REALLY help my time management! Ok, enjoy…)

Ezra must have made the crew stand there on the street for five whole minuets before

Zeb finally yelled, "kid! You gonna make us stand here all day! We're loosing sunlight!"

"That's the point!" Said Ezra, as he finally started walking, the crew following behind.

"Oh, I get it!" Said Sabine sarcastically, "we want to go see the scary, dangerous Imperial hackers when it's dark! Great plan!"

Ezra just turned his head the slightest bit toward Sabine. "That's the only time they'll see you." Explained Ezra. "Not even storm troopers go into that part of town at night! And besides, if people prove, uh, 'un-loyal', it's easier to take them out at night."

"Uh, Ezra, define, 'un-loyal'." Said Hera.

"Working for the Empire. They've been trying to track these guys down for years!" Said Ezra, as he kept walking. "Oh, and when we're on the subject, I wouldn't exactly go flaunting around your light saber anytime soon, that's, um, 'frowned upon'. And trust me Hera, you do not want me to define 'frowned upon."

"We almost there!" Asked Zeb in a frustrated whisper, taking in the surroundings of fallen down buildings and blaster burned doors as they passed through the streets.

"Shhh!" Called Ezra, as he walked up to one of the non-blown up buildings, and knocked on the door, pounding his firsts on it twice, pausing, doing three more, and repeating twice.

A small slat in the door opened to revile two glowing green eyes. "Hey kid." Said the person from behind the door, the voice low and very raspy, but belonging to a man. "Haven't seen you in these parts in a while. What do ya need." He asked, fast and sounding clearly annoyed.

"A hacker." Replied Ezra. "I've got some friends here. Need a hacker to get files on an imperial shipment being made in a few weeks."

"That all the Intel you've got?" Scoffed the man.

Ezra sighed, annoyed at the keeper. "Files are being kept on the imperial academy base in Lothal, files are being kept on a data pad under someone named, Kallus."

"Agent?" Questioned the man at the door.

Ezra gave a slight nod, and the green eyes shifted suspiciously to the crew behind the young boy. "They with you?"

"If your asking if their with the Empire or not. Their just about one of the furthest things." Answered Ezra.

Suddenly the eye hold slid shut and the sound of many locks unclipping began to fill the empty streets. Ezra tuned his attention back to the crew. "Last chance, after this, there's no going back out. You sure this Intel's worth it?" He asked, the most serious the crews ever seen the young street rat.

Hera turned to the rest. Eyes finding Kanan's, "we all know what the Empire can do with those crystals…." She tailed off, but seemed to find the open door way freezing her core. They knew what they had to do.

"Yea, we're sure kid." Nodded Zeb, being the first to grimmest as Ezra stepped through the open doorway. And being the first to follow him in.

…..

The crew walked cautiously through the halls, it strangely reminding them of a prison.

As they came to a room, the same man from the door, an alien creature of which the grew was not familiar with, put a slimy hand on the door, and before opening it, turned to Ezra. "You try anything kid, you or your friends, then I can promise you the guys in here can, and will, do a

lot worse then a few knife marks like Jacoo and his gang. You look at someone the wrong way, you'll drop like a fly."

The crew, slightly taken back at realizing the fact that the marks littering Ezra's skin were in fact, from knifes.

"I know the drill." Said Ezra, as the alien figure opened the door. Inside the room was littered with broken glass, banned weaponry, such as iron disruptors, sat on the tops of tables as if a vase of flowers. It's ammunition scattering the tables and desks, and joining the glass on the floor. There was a desk that sat in the middle with big monitors on the top of it, one man, making the 'Jacoo' person look like a tooth pick, set behind it, with about four or five other men, and two women, sitting along the room, their eyes following the crew as they made their way through the room.

"Keep your hands off your weapons, no direct eye contact, and chose your words, uh, carefully." Whispered Ezra to the crew, a bit confused by the rules, but not about to question them.

"I am to understand you need documents being kept on data pad in camp for little storm troopers, am I not?" The man asked, chopping up his words.

"Correct." Answered Kanan. "Can you do it?" He asked, before quickly stopping himself as Ezra cleared his throat loudly, as if to shut Kanan up.

The man rose from the chair, head almost pounding agents the ceiling. "You question my ability?"

"No Chock. He's new, no one questioning anything." Reassured Ezra, as Chock, looking skeptical, sunk back down to the chair.

Ezra eyed Kanan, before turning his attention back to the man, frantically typing away.

As the man pounded on the computer monitor, and a bunch of highly illegal images began appearing, Kanan couldn't help but let his mind wonder. The kid was what? Fourteen! It troubled him, as the locals of this place seemed to know Ezra a bit too well. It's not like he cared for the kid or anything! He still believed the words he spoke to Hera, he's a street rat. Wild, reckless, dangerous. But none the less, a kid. Kanan was just thankful there were no other force sensitive people around, as they would be able to scene his displeasure in an instant.

"Calm down, would yea." Whispered Ezra to Kanan, slightly shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh!" Kanan said before he could stop the sound from escaping from his lips.

"Relax, I can feel your worry from a mile away. Things are going surprisingly well."

"Feel it?" Questioned Kanan, feeling a thick layer of confusion overwhelm him. "What do you mean?"

Ezra simply shrugged. "Hey, it's a gift. I can just read people, I guess." He said. Kanan looked as if he was going to pry more, but the words the man behind the desk spoke hoisted Kanan from it.

"I have discovered the imperial files." He spoke, voice as deep as a Sith Lords. "We will deliver them to the holo table in ship of yours, but first you must pay."

"What!" Demanded Zeb, completely forgetting the size difference. "Why can't you just give us. The files here?"

"No, no. If we do get discovered by the buckets of brains, they will be able to take us in an instant if they find copier. Hacking onto Imperial files, and making forged duplicates? Two completely different crimes."

"So what?" Said Sabine. "We just give you the credits and then fully expect it to be up and running by the time we get back to the Ghost? How are we even suppose to know you even have the files!" She finished, as Ezra just slapped his hand to his forehead, and muttered the words 'oh no…'

The man rose from the chair once more. "You question my word?" He asked, sounding a mixture of a kicked loth-kitten, and a angry kicked loth-kittens mother.

"No ones questioning anything." Reassured Hera. "We just have some concerns-"

"No! I'm am done with the talking!" He shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room, some grabbing glass off of the floor, others blasters and other weapons off of table tops. All weapons staring down the Ghost crew, and the street rat.

"Wait to go!" Muttered Ezra, as he put a hand to his slingshot.

"Any last words?" Smirked a Rodin standing behind Chock. Seemingly a small army behind him.

"You know," said Kanan, activating his light saber, "I could say the same to you!"

…..

A/N, ok I hope you liked it! Finished up room, (after taking a day break)

Ok, PM me with comments of concerns if you have them, and as always please leave a review!

Ok, until next time,

-Azilia


	5. Chapter 5-The prices and the rewards

Chapter 5-The prices and the rewards

A/N, hey guys, before I start this cheater, I have a VERY important A/N to say, it is literately life and death! There are two pigs at the local farm house, Patrick and Petunia. Sweethearts. At the end of the season, which is in almost two weeks, right after thanksgiving, they will be sent away. I am in contact with the farmer, and if I can convince him to sell he the pigs so I can take them to a family friends no kill farm in the valley, it means I'm going to need to come up with around 600 bucks on two weeks. I need to go some serious fundraising, and will be on . Thanks guys, I hope I have your support! Ok, enough! Let's get back to oust fav rebels? Shall we…

#SaveThePigs!

….

Ezra was slightly taken back at how well the Jedi guy had reflected off the blaster shots. As if he just knew when they were going to come. Was that what Jedi could do? It took him back, because he sometimes felt as if he could…just…know things..before they happened. The whole scenario jumbling in his mind, but being forced to push it down. Right now he had to deal with the situation at hand. Not dyeing. A daily battle.

The Lasat had tipped over a table and bush the hot girl, er, Sabine, behind it for cover, before activating his Lightning thingy on his back and burning they attackers right out of their stolen shoes!

Sabine was wasting no time what so ever from her table, shooting anything in her way. Ezra even had to dive out of her path once!

After the pilot, Hera, joined Sabine for cover, she jumped from behind it and begun summersaulting through the air, blasting away as casually as ever.

And then their was Ezra. Almost replicating Kanan, seemingly weaving his way through the bullets, and shocking the other gang members with his sling shot.

"Reinforcements are on their way!" Called Kanan to his team, Ezra listing in. "We need to get out of here!"

"Great plan, let's just walk on out! I'm sure no one will mind!" Ezra said, snarky tone being the only sound on his voice.

"You continue to doubt, kid!" Said Sabine, her voice calm and perky from behind her helmet as she pulled out a circular object and threw it at the wall. Before he had time to question it, bits of Sheetrock and brick, hidden in a thick cloud of smoke came shooting everything way, reviling a cool night air on the other side, as they all ran out, the noises of not-so empty threats trailing behind them, getting quieter and quieter.

"Great." Gasped Sabine, catching her breath as they were finally able to stop. "All that…for nothing!" She gasped.

"Don't be too sure!" Said Ezra, gaining all eyes and attention from the Ghost crew. Ezra rolled his eyes, "well." He said. "Before you went and ticked off on of the most powerful illegal organizations in capital city, maybe you could have listened to them! Shady or not, they keep their word. The Intel was most likely updated to your ship the second they said so."

"Oh.." Said Sabine under her breath, Zeb cursing under his.

"So what now Eara, we didn't pay them, and I don't think going back is much of an option." Spoke Hera, being the only one Ezra really liked!

Ezra just waved her off, "no. Once the documents were sent off there's no getting them back. Pulling a message back through the software, the Empire would be able to track them in a second."

"How do you know all this!" Said Kanan, in a frustrated out of breath yell.

"Seven years will give you that certain amount of knowledge." Said Ezra, "now get out of here! It's nightfall, and Chock and his buddy's are a lot worse then the ones you met in there. And they'll be looking for you!"

"Why wouldn't Chock just send out his own men?" Asked Zeb.

Ezra scoffed. "Chock? You think, wow. Chock is just a henchmen at best. There is a lot more people up the chain of command, and let's just say you took that chain, and rattled it to the very top! Sure hope that Intel was worst it."

Just then Kanan activated his light saber. "You see this, kid?" He asked Ezra.

"Yea…" Gulped Ezra at the blade being so close to him, it glowing brighter then anything in the night.

"Imagine every storm trooper having one of these. Or something pretty close."

"G-got it. Good Intel. Very good Intel!" He said as Kanan out his blade down.

Now how are we getting out of here?" Asked Sabine. "Anyone know where we are?"

And just like that the Phantom came into view. Chopper behind the wheel. "Relax." Said Hera. "As soon as I fired the first glance into that open doorway I called Chop!" She said before placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Thank you, Ezra. Again. You haven't got a clue of the help you've done today." Just then her eyes feel to his side. It wasn't a full on blaster shot, but is was defiantly a deep enough to be a pretty bad blaster graze, bleeding too, she just didn't notice it before because of all the other cuts that littered the kid. He was pretty beaten up. "Your side-" she said, but was just shrugged off.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've had worse." He said, his remark troubling Hera even more then the injury itself.

Hera just gave a troubling look, before stumbling up the ramp.

"You did all right, kid. Don't let it go to your head." Smirked Zeb as he too, walked up the ramp, following Hera in, not letting anyone see the full blown smile on his lips when Ezra called, "would I!" After him.

Sabine punched him on the arm, hard enough to hurt, but not enough to have been on porpoise. Then their was Kanan. Just giving a slight confused nod. "You sure your alright, kid?" He said, gesturing towards his cuts.

"Hey." He shrugged. "Can't break what's already broken."

And just like that the Ghost crew was gone. Leaving Ezra with their mess.

He looked out to the darkened street, the only lights in the night of the people tracking him. "Perfect." Said Ezra to no one but himself. This was going to be a long night.

…

"Well?" Asked Zeb impatiently.

"It's here." Confirmed Hera. "Every last detail."

"When's the shipment?" Sabine questioned.

"In about a week. It's a good thing to have Ezra on our side, we might not have gotten the Intel quick enough."

"Not bad." Mumbled Zeb, gaining a punch to the shoulder from Sabine.

"Admit it, Zeb. Kids saved us more times then proud of." She said, her words aggravating but spoke only truth.

…

Ezra ran. That's it. That's all he did. It was night out, he was too far away from his tower, and by helping out the crew, he put himself in the crossfire.

"Great, just perfect!" He said under his breath, "that's what I get for helping out a bunch strangers! You'd think I would have learned my lesson from the star destroyer! But noooo!"

The sounds Ezra hear next stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Right, kids never learn, do they." Said a man standing in front of Ezra, making him stare down the end of a blaster, and about ten other people holding them.

Dead end.

"No where else to run, kid."

….

#SaveThePigs.

-Azilia


	6. Chapter 6-Don't need saving

Chapter 6- Don't need saving

…..

"No where else to run, kid." Said the man. Ezra quickly scanned the man with his eyes. He had, estimably two and a half feet on Ezra and probably around over a hundred pounds of pure muscles. He looked like a cross, he defiantly had some human in him, but defiantly some other species that genuinely wasn't known to Lothal, as Ezra didn't recognize it. And the ones standing behind him, a few humans, two male Twi'leks, and a Rodien, held their guns well. Too well. This was defiantly not their first time doing so.

For a brief second Ezra thought that in school right now a bunch of kids were looking up the definition for the word 'screwed' and it was just a picture of this situation.

Suddenly a few eyes were drawn to the sound of a ship landing a few corners away. "We've got company." Called on of the Twi'lek's, and hope flickered on Ezra's chest like a spark. A spark that he had to soon put out. Hope was a dangerous thing to play with on the streets. Besides, the Ghost crew had gotten him into this, and gotten there Intel, not like they would come back. They had no reason to. All these thing Ezra kept telling himself, but the man never broke stare, and his blaster never wavered.

"Stand your ground." He said. "Whoever it is, if Their dumb enough to get in our way we'll take care of it. But as of right now, junior here is the task at hand. "

"Stand down, street scum. I will take care of the boy." Said a figure from down the alleyway, this time even the man in front of Ezra turned his head to see who dared interrupt him.

Ezra couldn't help let the hope flicker in his chest once more at the image of the Jedi guy hacking up the gang members with his laser sword thing. It would make him a legend! Or at least get the gang off his back for a while. But this did not sound like any of the Ghost crew. Did not have the accent of a Lasat. Not the snakiness of the Jedi. The voice being male ruling out the Twi'lek and hot girl, AH! Sabine! 'Why do I keep doing that!' Thought Ezra.

As the figure approached, Ezra did not recognize the Pau'an. He was not with any gangs that Eara was on good terms with, who may have gave him aid in this situation. He did not look like he was in communication with the Ghost crew, and Pau'an's were not a common species Lothal. But most of all, his eyes shown in the night. The yellow seemingly piercing Ezra's eyes.

Now half of the weapons were aimed at the man. The other half at Ezra.

"Nice try! Now turn and walk away real good, and maybe we'll for get about this." Said one of the humans, but then, just as his sentence was ended, so was his life, as the yellow eyes man, raised his hand, sending the man soaring through the air, knocking two others as he flew right into the wall, falling to the ground with a thud. Not moving at all after the collision.

"Anyone else?" Asked the Pau'an.

Some scrambled into the night. Some took pointless shots before joining their friends agents the wall, even the man who stood in front of Ezra drew his other blaster. "Not letting you go that easily, kid!" He said, as he shot at the man. In retaliation, the man drew his weapon. A lightsaber! The same as Kanan's! But this one was…different. Was red. Was evil. He was an imperial!

He deflected the shots, sending them back to the man in front of Ezra, hitting him twice, once in the chest, and once in the side, making Ezra silently hope that it was set to stun.

Even if this was a rescue, it was by the enemy. And the fear crept in with each step he came closer. And so did a slight cold feeling, despite the warm night air.

"Greetings." He said, the heat becoming intense at Ezra's face as he was now staring down a light saber. "I am the inquisitor. And you are?"

…..

The Intel was good. The mission was successful. And yes satisfaction was not the feeling that filled the Ghost.. Realization hit the Ghost crew like a blaster bolt to the chest.

"Hey Zeb?" Asked the Mandalorian who seemingly appeared in the Lasat's doorway.

"Yea?" He asked from where he lay in his bunk.

"Think we kind of, I don't know, pulled the kid over?" She asked.

"What? The kid?" Asked Zeb, sitting up, as Sabine entered the cabin more. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know… He got the Intel for us, and then we just left him there with a gang on his tail… Doesn't seem fair."

Zeb snorted, not as much at her, but at himself. "Never thought it like that. But nothing's 'fair' anymore, never was. Besides, Kid can take care of himself."

"Ok.." She breathed, leaving the room, saying over her shoulder, "but just remember why we call him that."

And Zeb was alone with his thoughts. At times they can be the worst company. She was right, not matter how much that kid wanted to make him ripe out his fur, but he was just a kid… A kid who saved the crew more times then himself. Which is exactly why Zeb wasn't worried, or at least not on the outside. He could take care of himself, he knew how, and he was good at it. He didn't need any saving. Which is what troubled him most.

"Zeb!" Shouted Sabine, as she ran by his open doorway, "come on! To the cockpit! Hurry, somethings wrong!"

And with that, Zeb's 'company' left, as he sprinted out of the room, bouncing himself off of the wall as he did so, following Sabine.

…..

Zeb made it to the room, he was met with the bewildering scene. Hera held Kanan up the slightest bit, as he grasp the back of a chair, holding his forehead. The look of confusion being so thick on his face..

"Kanan?" Asked Zeb, "what's wrong? You alright there' mate?"

"No.." He spitted out, "something's…. Something's wrong. I feel a strange presence through the force. Something…dark. It-it's impossible!" Kanan spluttered out.

"Kanan, your not making any scene!" Said Sabine, "what happened? What's wrong with the force?"

Completely ignoring her, he turned to Hera. "Hera!" He said, "quick, set a corse for Lothal! We need to get there before it's too late!"

….

-Azilia


	7. Chapter 7- Good side

Chapter 7- Good side

…

Ezra never thought in all is years living in the street, that he would actually be wishing he was starring down a blaster. For what he starred down was far more fighting than a blaster, but a…lightsaber? (That's what it's called..right?) the weapon of the Jedi. The Jedi that were supposedly wiped out. Supposedly. But here Ezra stood, in a darkened alleyway of Lothal, a head member of one of the most powerful gangs of Lothal unmoving at his feet, as his hopes of the blaster being set to stun being unanswered, with a laser sword, a weapon of a extinct population, being held by some guy with yellow eyes, and the creepiest smirk of all time.

Sure. Why not. Because that kind of thing happens all the time!

The heat coming off of the blade about three inches from Ezra's face made him wonder just how much it would hurt to be struck by that thing. A lesson that Ezra really didn't want to learn. Best to stay on this guys good side. Assuming he had one.

"What do they call you, young one?" Asked the man, uh, 'inquisitor',weapon still drawn.

"Call me?" Said Ezra. "Uh, Dev. Dev Morgan." Said Ezra, pulling out his usual fake name, curiosity setting in. "Why'd you save me?" He questioned.

"Hum." Yellow eyes pondered. "Do hope that wasn't a complaint, I could kill you at my hearts content." So why hasn't he? "Padawan Morgan," he continued, "Has a rather good charm to it, wouldn't you agree?" Ezra just went ahead and assumed that he wasn't looking for an answer.

Padawan? Lightsaber laser sword thing. Just threw a bunch of gang members across the ally with his hand. Who was this guy! 'An imperial.' Ezra reminded himself. 'He's just an imperial.' "I saved you, youngling, because you hold great value. You come with me, and I'll show you true power. Power your little Jedi friend can only imagine."

Jedi friend? Did he mean Kanan, with the Ghost crew? Power? Ezra had just about as much power as a mouse agent a Loth-cat! All the words coming out of this mouth were confusing, yet oddly tempting. Nevertheless, he had a weapon on him, and a straight face was all he had on him. "Sorry, mom told me not to get in ships with strangers." Smirked Ezra. The yellow eyed man's face fell the slightest bit.

"Charming." He said dryly. "You have power in you, boy. Power that can be of true value to your Empire."

"Empire?" Said Ezra, was this guy really trying to recruit him? "Wow, your about as bright as a binary droid. You terrorize the galaxy, drive innocent people from their farms, kills anyone who gets in your way!"

"Well, it looks as if you are getting in my way." He said, raising the weapon, as if to strike. Ezra flinched back, body still to the cold stone building on the Astroid Belt, a local bar. "Join me, boy. You could have power, be feared…revenge. I can see the darkness in you, boy. Join me, come to the Darkside and all that will be yours. You know of the Darkside, don't you?" He taunted.

Darkside? Darkside. Darkside! It all suddenly clicked. The Darkside was something only discussed behind closed Windows on Lothal and heated discussions between his parents when he was a yellow eyed Inquisitor was trying to recruit him to the one thing his parents died trying to prevent. He was asking Ezra to be evil.

Ezra silently wrapped his hand around his slingshot, grasping the energy as he pulled back, eyes never wavering from the man as to become suspicious. "Never heard of it!" Said Ezra, drawing his weapon before sending the energy ball right to the inquisitor's face. So much for staying on his good side! Turns out he didn't have one.

Slingshot versus Lightsaber.

You do the math.

….

The Ghost at last landed on the empty streets of Lothal, the hatch coming down emerged Kanan, his crew at his heals. "Alright Kanan, we're here." Said Sabine, "now you want to tell us why?" She asked.

"The kid." Said Kanan frustrated, as he made his way through the streets, desperately trying to find the source of the evil force signature. A bold new take to his usual running.

"The kid?" Said Zeb bewilderingly. "What about 'im?"

"He's, the kid, is, uh, I think he's force sensitive." Said Kanan, sighing to no one but himself as he heard all of the foot steps on the ground behind him halt to a stop.

"What?" Asked Hera calmly, but shocked, then, not so calmly, yelling "and you didn't say anything!"

"I know, I know.." Breathed Kanan.

"Wait." Said Sabine. "So kid's got the force, why did we need to rush over here?"

Kanan's expression hardened. "I felt a dark presence coming from the force, leading here, to Lothal."

"You think their after Ezra." Said Hera in realization. Kanan merely offered a slight nod.

"What happens if the kid goes with 'em?" Zeb asked, genuine worry in his words.

Kanan drew his lightsaber. "Imagine another person on the Empire's side knowing how to use one of these."

"Hey," said Sabine, "I don't think the kid will do it. He's got his Demond's, but he hates the Empire just as much as us. I don think he'll go to the Darkside." She said.

"That's what worries me." Said Kanan.

"You were in the Empire once' upon a time." Said Zeb. "What do they do to people who don't join them?" He asked her, Sabine's face only falling more as she slid on her helmet.

The moment was cut short by the sound of a lightsaber striking, followed by a slight cry. The crew looked up towards the sound. It was coming from a near by ally.

…

Fun fact: Lasat's have 8 joints on there toes.

-Azilia


	8. Chapter 8-Not by a long shot

Chapter 8-Not by a long shot

…

Kanan drew his lightsaber once more, looking at the bright blue blade, before heading off to the alleyway of the old bar he ones to work at, back in the earlier days when the Republic had just fallen. He stopped dead in his tracks before he came to the alleyway. The rest if the crew skidding to a stop with him.

Before they could question it, he placed a finger to his lips, and backed up a few paces to the front door of the bar. He had to work fast. That bar had saved him in more ways then one when he had begun to work there. And it looks like it was going to have to do it one more time.

…..

Ezra lay, face pressed to the dusty ground, head pounding, and face. On. Fire.

Ezra brought a gloved hand to his face, winching at the touch. The son of a Sith had ran his face through with a freaking lightsaber! Who does that?

He does.

Ezra looked up with him from the ground. "Okay, okay." Said Ezra. "You said some things, I said some things, I fired a electricity bolt at your face, you probably permanently scarred my young adolescent face, and for that I will always remember you, but let's call it even." Ezra shrugged, light sarcasm in his joking words only angering the Sith more.

And just like that Ezra earned a lightsaber back in between his eyes, one wrong move and he would a much bigger scar. "That is barely a morsel of what you can expect from me. A brief kiss to the blade of a lightsaber is a lot worse then what they can really do when in the right hands. Your hands, young one. They could be yours."

"I would, but I already promised to sell my sole tomorrow. Raincheck?"

His grip tightened. "Very well. I am done being persuasive. My orders are to deliver you alive. That doesn't necessary mean, in once piece!" He said, his lightsaber striking.

…..

Ezra flinched back as the blade sliced through the air. But then suddenly, a glowing blue light jumped through the second story window of the bar, deflecting the Inquisitor's blade. The blue light belonging to a lightsaber, and the lightsaber belonging to…Kanan?!

"Better late then never." Ezra called, as the rest of the crew jumped down.

"What can we say?" Said Sabine, giving Ezra a hand up, "we like to make and entrance."

The Inquisitor stumbled back, facing the Jedi, and the Rebel crew, all having blasters. The target, er, 'child', slingshot in hand.

"My, my. What a treat." The Inquisitor laughed, staining up straight. "The boy, the rebels whom were bold enough to take on a star destroyer, and a Jedi. My master will be most pleased."

"Hate to break it to you, but your not taking us." Said Kanan, turning to Ezra, "any of us."

"Well then congratulations, you have gone from bold to simply stupid." He said, drawing his lightsaber, another red blade coming out of the other side, spinning around frantically as he came closer.

"Does yours do that?" Ezra asked.

"Go!" Yelled Kanan to his crew, "get to the ship!"

The crew, and Ezra, ran from the alleyway, what followed them was Kanan deflecting the spinning red blades, intersecting his lightsaber into the Inquisitor's, spinning around, and kicking the Inquisitor in the chest, sending him flying back three feet before Kanan ran up ahead, catching up to the Ghost crew.

When Kanan turned back around, expecting to have to intersect another attack from the Sith, he was baffled when he was no where to be found. Had he given up? Unlikely. "Keep running!" Commanded Kanan. "All the way to the ship. He's not giving up." Said Kanan. "Not by a long shot."

…...

The Inquisitor ran back to his ship, a docked TIE fighter not too far from the ally. One TIE agents a rebel ship. Pathetic. Well, I guess it just depends on who's flying it.

…

The Ghost crew ran to the docked ship in the empty street way, the ramp being lowered, Hera ran into the cockpit, firing up the controls.

"Man, how do I keep getting wrapped up in these things with you guys!" Said Ezra, as he ran into the ship with the others.

"Stop ticking off TIE fighters and we'll stop saving you." Sabine shrugged. Ezra was going to reply, when Sabine sighed. "Come on," she said. Grabbing his wrist, and running down the hall, and pushing Ezra into one of the noise gun chairs. "Shoot something." She said.

"Shoot what?" Ezra yelled after her, as she was leaving.

"TIE fighter, inbound." Said Hera through the com. "Coming in fast, you were right Kanan, he's not done with us just yet. Get to your guns! Chopper, cockpit, now!"

"How about a TIE fighter?" Said Sabine over her shoulder, running to the other noise gun up top.

Ezra remembered this gun from the first time he stowed away with them. The fist time he saw Sabine's face..and the first time he saw Zeb's up close.

"Okay.." Ezra said to himself. "You've seen Sabine do it, how hard can it be?" He said, just as a reenforced TIE fighter appeared out of the clouds. "Okay, that hard." He said, before fiering.

….

"He's coming in inbound!" Hera yelled over the com. "Chopper! Get me that hyperspace coordinate!" She called to the droid behind her. Gaining altitude, the ships left Lothal's atmosphere. Hera then pulled out her com once more. "Zeb,"

"I see 'im." Zeb responded, getting the TIE in his scope, about to make his shot when a series of red blaster bullets coming from the left side of the ship began fiering, hitting every corner of space except for the target. Zeb sighed. "Who gave the kid a gun?"

…..

"Harder then it looks." Ezra commented to himself, as he tried to hit the TIE, that was zooming all over the place, making it next to impossible to hit.

The Inquisitor fired three more shots, all hitting the Ghost Precisely.

Ezra took a deep breath, closed his eyes, aimed the gun, and fired. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Inquisitor's TIE smoking from its left wing, and being forced to land. He almost didn't hear Hera calling that she got the hyperspace coordinate. Probably because he didn't have a com.

He got up from the chair, and ran down the hall, meeting the rest of the crew in the cockpit. The blue beams flying past the window's being something he's only seen a few times.

Hera turned in her chair, facing Ezra in the open doorway, Kanan already in his seat, and Sabine and Zeb coming in behind Ezra.

"Nice shot." Said Sabine, punching Ezra on the shoulder as she walked in behind him.

"Nice face." Said Zeb, placing two fingers on Ezra's still burning cheek, and pushing his face away as he walked in.

'Guess yellow eyes really did get a couple scars in.' Ezra thought, after Zeb's comment.

"Looks like we've got a stowaway." Said Zeb, "again!"

"You gonna shove me in the closet again?" Ezra asked.

….

A/N, hey guys, waaaaaaaay over due update! Okay, so my focuses of this month are going to be In Another Life, and The Not So Great Escape. But to all of my Hiding In A Ghost fans, don't worry, I won't leave you hanging!

As for Meeting Myself, it has been going on for a really long time, but I want to give it a good ending, so I'm going to have one last chapter for Meeting Myself. One last, really long, amazing chapter to tie it all off. Expect that sometime this month. After Meeting Myself is done, I can FINALLY start a fic I've wanted to do for MONTHS! It's called 'The Padawan Forest' and I'll give you a summary for it at the end of my next Not So great Escape chapter. K?

And lastly, DOUBLE SNOW DAY! That's right, yesterday was a snow day, and so was today! Yesterday was a SNOWLESS SNOW DAY! We were expecting a storm in the afternoon, so we go the whole day off! And go didn't even start getting bad until, like, two hours after school would have been out! Haha, it's up to your knees out there now! Okay, I'll shut up now!

Ski trip tomorrow with school!

-Azilia


	9. Chapter 9-Now We'll know

Chapter 9

A/N: okay, HOLLY SH*T! I HAVE SOOO MANY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES! I logged on, and WOW! How have I not noticed this!? OVER 100! WOOOOOOO

Damn. Time I start earning them.

….

And just like that, Ezra Bridger had gotten dragged into yet another one of the Ghost crews 'excursions'. And it wasn't even technically his fault this time! ..sort of.

"Well," Hera sighed. "looks like your stuck with us again, kid. We can figure this all out in the morning. You can bunk with Zeb tonight."

"What?!" Demanded Zeb. "Can't we just strap 'im to the front of the ship?" he growled.

"We're in hyperspace, Zeb." Sighed Sabine.

"Really?" Said Ezra. "Hyperspace is the deal breaker here. Really?"

Hera sighed heavily. "Kids. There will be no strapping of children to the hull of my ship tonight." She said, walking out of the cockpit, and dragging Kanan by the shoulder with her. "And you." She pulled, "we need to talk."

As soon as the doors slid shut, Ezra glanced up toward them. "He's not coming back, is he?"

"It was nice knowing him." Commented Sabine.

….

Kanan was dragged into his own cabin and left to face an angered Hera. I'd take my chances with the Inquisitor, personally.

"I told you." She said, passing him back and forth as he sat on his bunk. "I knew this would happen! And did you listen?"

"No.." Kanan answered half-heartedly, and winched as Hera yelled,

"No! You didn't!"

Kanan thought back to that day. He kid had come in handy with the Wookies, and Kanan had to not admitted to anyone but himself, that he had felt something. Maybe something. Tiny! Like an itch in the back of the brain! Nothing more, or so he had hoped. Hera had pressed, but he dismissed it. He remembered when the kid had tried to swipe his lightsaber as he left. Nice try.

He caught him in the act, but nonetheless, she had been right, as always, and he was left to face the reality, that the kid, was indeed, force sensitive.

Damn.

Could he just once be right agents Hera? Once? Yea, even I'll admit that one's a long shot.

She sighed deeply, and looked to Kanan. "Talk to him." She said, leaving his cabin for her own. This conversation was about two mouths too late.

…

Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra all sat in the cockpit, swapping war stories, making fun of troopers, and all silently keeping an eye on each other. Okay, fine. Sabine was keeping an eye on them. Making sure Zeb didn't kill the kid. Plus, he had some cool stories, she could tell even Zeb was enjoying. It was always funny listening to people telling of how they had outsmarted a trooper, not that it was that hard. And when those 'people' turned out to be a kid who hasn't seen the light of fifteen? Well that's downright hilarious.

"So, explain to me again how you managed to lock pick a prison transport?" Sabine laughed, as Zeb sat back in his chair, arms crossed, and sort of half smiling.

"Well, after they caught me at the fruit stand, and I was thrown it, I noticed I wasn't alone. There was about three others on there, a Rodien woman, a old guy, I'd seen him around selling bread, so I guess he was committing 'treason', but anyway, the throw guy was even bigger then your Lasat friend." Ezra told them.

"My name is Zeb, kid." He stated. "Not 'Lasat friend'."

"My name is Ezra." Ezra smirked. "Not 'kid'. Anyway, so this big guy, I'm not even going to try to guess his species, looks at me, says 'you're the kid who stole that crate from those storm troopers a few weeks ago'" Ezra quoted, making his voice deep to sound like the man. "So then he raises his hand up, and it looked like he was going to hit me, and I swear I thought I was going to die. The old man and Rodien flinched back, and you'll never guess what he did." Chuckled Ezra.

"What?" Asked Sabine intuitively, Zeb's ears perking up.

"He pulled a pin out of his hair, his hair was longer then Hera's swinging things!" He said, the others just rolling their eyes at 'swingy things', but then bursting out laughing, as he continued. "So I bet he can't even see me through his hair, that's down to the floor, says 'nice one', then hands me the pin. As soon as I feel the transport stop, I pick the lock, and we all run for it." Ezra finishes.

Zeb gave a low laugh. "Gotta admit, kid." He said, "pretty funny. Troopers must 'ave felt like fools, gettin' that done to them bye a kid."

"Want to hear the best part?" Ezra asked. "I was nine."

And that got them really laughing, even Zeb. "Man, with how easy it is to beat them on the streets, how are they wining?" Ezra questioned aloud.

"Who says their winning?" Said Sabine.

But then the doors slid open, reviling a freshly yelled-at Jedi. "Kid, talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"I got a choice?" Ezra asked, standing up.

"What do you think?" Kanan asked, stepping out of the doorway to make room for Ezra to pass.

"I think you still have the laser sword I tried to swipe, so I'm just going to follow you." Ezra said, following Kanan out, leaving the two remaining Ghost members snickering.

….

Now it was Ezra who had sat in the bunk, as Kanan stood, making Ezra pretty uncomfortable. It made him feel like he was in trouble, being looked down on. Ezra wasn't the best with authority figures..

"We will return you to Lothal as soon as able. We can talk about what to do with the Inquisitor later, but look Kid, what did he say to you?" Kanan asked him.

"The Inquisitor?" Ezra asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes." Said Kanan, "the Inquisitor, what did he say to you?" Kanan pressed.

"Okay.." Said Ezra, "old 'yellow eyes' just kept going on about how 'I have power in me', whatever that means. But then it got even weirder, was was saying how he could 'feel darkness in me.' But I defiantly new that I was in trouble when he starting talking about..'the Darkside'? Now, I'm not one hundred percent sure what that is, but I just know it's bad, I mean, it is called the Darkside, so, you know, that doesn't exactly sound good…" Ezra was saying, but Kanan stopped listening at 'Darkside.'

He felt cold. "Uh, Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, before staggering out of the cabin. Giving Ezra plenty of time to…explore.

Kanan watched Ezra walk through his cabin with crossed arms, before going to Hera's room. He knocked on the door before sliding it open, to revile Hera looking at him with questioning eyes. He nodded at her.

"Now we'll know."

…..

-Azilia


End file.
